Right Sort
by HiddenYori
Summary: Purple haired witches, Harry Potter's (practically a) squib of a son, and Voldemorts (not) possible son. They might not be popular but they sure are an interesting group. They find an ancient connection between music and magic, then changing ministry laws to favor the LBGTQ community, and somehow going into the candy/weed business. Not in that order.
1. Chapter 1

Edmee Jones hated hospitals. The amount of disdain she harbored for a medical building at just the age of five admittedly scared her parents a bit, but they simply chalked it up to her being a rather disconsolate child even as a baby.

They never considered their daughter was intelligent enough to notice that her mother was dying and that she had accepted her mother was dying rather soon.

The young girl had linked the growing frequent of their trips to the hospital with her mother deteriorating illness by the age of three. And the crying, the almost constant heartbreaking wails that came from her mother's shriveled purple lips and racked her entire fragile frame. A sight that would haunt Edmee's dreams for years to come.

So, Edmee was well prepared when one of the maids burst into her room one early morning with a sunflower-colored summer jumper. Despite not wanting to, Edmee allowed the maid to dress her in the rather ugly garment and braid her golden locks because she knew her mother would adore it.

Today was the day her mother was going to die, after all, Edmee would do anything she could to make the day pass as quickly and painless for her mother as possible. Even if it meant wearing the clothes she hated, brushing the long hair she wished to cut off, and plastering one of her usual faking/ but convincing enough smile onto her lips.

"You are such a beautiful little girl." One of the maids gushed loudly, helping the said girl into a fur-lined pink coat that Edmee secretly dreamed of burning in a fireplace.

Edmee was tempted to call the maid a big fat liar, even her father thought Edmee was a rather homely looking child and doubted would marry because of it. Not that the young Jones minded, she rather liked her cold golden eyes that made people feel uncomfortable and enjoyed counting the hundreds of brown freckles that covered her slim pale face.

The maid would be fired the next day, Edmee had to stop herself from snickering when she realized maid hadn't only been a horrible liar but also a pitiful thief.

Yet, today Edmee was rushed to the hospital before the sun even began to rise. The family driver drove badly, which was rather unusual, running lights and signs to get her to the hospital as quickly as possible. Once in the dreaded building, an army or frantic nurses pushed her into a brightly light room with her gray mother.

"Edmee," her mother whispered hoarsely. "I'm glad you were able to make it in time, I had planned to die in the middle of the night so you would have to come but it seems Death had other plans for the two of us. Would you like to come lay with me?"

She didn't want to, Edmee would have much rather been lying in her own bed at home than here. It wasn't her place to say that. So silently, using one of the white chairs at the bedside, the girl climbed into the tiny bed next to her mother. It was uncomfortable, laying next to her mother because of how bony the women become. She stayed silent about it.

"You look awful in that dress." The mother said simply. "You should have told the maid who dressed you in it to fuck off. Don't let them dress you in anything after today, dress in whatever you like. It won't matter in the long wrong anyways, what you've worn doesn't really cross your mind when you're dying."

Edmee didn't stop herself from giggling at her mother's words.

"You wanted to cut your hair, right." Her mother said, minutes after Edmee's giggles had turned into silence. "You should cut it if you want to, doesn't go very well with your eyes, to be honest. When you're old enough, maybe before you go to school, dye it a fun color. It will make you more interesting and help you make some equally as interesting friends. I don't think you will be as dull as your father seems to think."

Silence filled the room again.

5 minutes passed…

10 minutes passed…

15 minutes passed…

Suddenly, Edmee's mother sighed deeply as she wrapping her bony arms around her daughter's little frame. Whispering as softly as she could into the girl's ear, "It's time for me to go with them. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."

It was the first, and Edmee hoped the last time she'd use that word.

Edmee didn't cry when her mother's chest stopped rising and falling, she actually wouldn't have the mind to cry about it for another eleven years. All the girl could do, was watch a handsome young man in black robes take a younger version of her mother away in a wisp of gray smoke.

Later that night Edmee cut her braid off with a pair of scissors one of the butlers had left on the kitchen table by accidently, thrown that ugly pink fur lined coat and all her ugly dress into the fireplace one at a time, and searched her mother's room for pocket change that might have been left around.

September 1, 2018/King's cross station/Platform 9 ¾

"Is that a kid with purple hair?" James Sirius muttered. "Who in their right mind would want their hair purple. It's not even a house color!"

Albus Potter followed his brother's line of vision and looked at the girl with interest.

Like James had said the girl had short spiky dark purple hair, that honestly reminded the boy of the violets his Grandmother grew in her garden every spring. Not to mention the hundreds of black, brown, and red freckles that dotted her entire face. She had to have more freckles than anyone in the Weasley-Potter-Granger clan, and that in itself was an accomplishment.

She looked rather interesting, or at least more interesting than anyone Albus had met at Hogwarts so far (bar Scorpius Malfoy).

So Albus slowly wandered from where his entire family had gathered to wave off Roxanne, Louis, Mols. No one notice except for his mother, who didn't follow after him but did manage to keep a watchful eye on him from a distance. She hoped this could be a start of a friendship, not because she didn't like Scorpius Malfoy, but those two needed to learn to talk to a girl and that a sediment that even Astoria Malfoy probably agrees with.

The girl was calm, in contrast to the hectic bustle crown around her, leaning against one of the back walls of the platform reading a rather large looking book. A silver and black trunk sat sideways next to her, making the wooden box almost as large was herself. A smaller box sat at her feet but moved every few minutes.

"Hello," Albus said evenly, pulling the girl out of her reading long enough for Albus to notice her cold golden eyes. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Nodding the girl closed her book after she marked one of the pages by folding a corner. Albus was glad his Aunt Hermione didn't see that because if she had they'd both be listening to a rather annoying speak about taking care of one's property.

"I'm Edmee Bishop Jones." The girl introduced calmly. "So is it normal for all magic folks to have terrible names or is only us because both of our names sound absolutely dreadful to me."

Albus couldn't stop himself from barking out a laugh, a rather novel sight for his mother (and his family if they bothered paying attention to him) to see her usually solemn son laugh at something. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but it's just us, every living being my parents ever named, and my best mate Scorpius Malfoy."

Edmee couldn't help but scrunch her nose up at hearing Scorpius' name, not because of she knew anything about the Malfoy's history but just the sound of his name. "Your poor mate must get beat often."

"Oi," Scorpius muttered as he came to stand next to the two. His mother not far behind him since today was one of her rather good days and his father was busy talking a deal out with a shopkeeper. "I haven't even met you and your already making fun of me."

"It's okay Scorpius." Albus soothed softly. "Her name's Edmee, Edmee Bishop Jones."

Scorpius winced in obvious sympathy. "Good Merlin, I'm sorry."

Edmee could only shrug half-heartedly.

"You might want to find people to sit with on the train soon," The Malfoy warned. "You don't really want to be seen with our sort if you want to make friends with the right sort."

"Thanks, Malfoy, but I think I can tell the right sorts for myself."

Astoria grinned, she could tell a friendship was growing rather quickly and she was rather happy about it. In this moment, she was glad she allowed Malfoy to talk her into Scorpius' ridiculous name. It didn't only build character but gave a great opportunity to bond with other children, the children whose parents had also given them rather horrible names to be specific.

The trio talked for a solid thirty minutes, ignoring any stares they got because it's not every day you see Harry Potter's son, a girl with purple hair and cold liquid gold eyes, and Lord Voldemort's (not) possible son carrying on a conversation against a back wall.

Taking time to include Astoria, who gave her input more and more frequently as the conversation continues. Even when Astoria felt rather tired on her feet, Edmee offered to let her seat on her trunk.

It was actually fun to see the three seren (and rather unfit) kids drag Edmee's trunk over to the train to be packed in an under storage. Albus' family has simply watched the three struggle to move the trunk, only Ginny Potter eventually took pity and cast the 'feather light' charm onto the trunk.

Scorpius took care to hug his mother long, so long the train began moving before he'd boarded. He ran with the train for a short second before Albus reached to pull him in, and Edmee grabbed Albus who almost fell out while trying to pull Scorpius up.

Ginny and Astoria sat laughing at the platform for a solid five minutes.

Thank Merlin, they had finally talked to a girl.

~~Hogwart's Express

"They're still laughing at us, I can feel it." Albus declared once the three found an empty compartment to sit in. "Is this the reason people have children? To laugh at them when they almost fall off a moving train."

"You know, I don't think it's often children almost fall out of moving trains." Edmee piped in. "At least it's not from where I'm from."

"Speaking of which, who are your parents? Did they go to Hogwarts? What house were they in? What house are you in? Why have we never seen you before?" Malfoy asked in rapid fire, not noticing both Albus and Edmee roll their eyes.

"I've only a Father, his name is Pastor Richard Jones. He didn't go to Hogwarts, he didn't have magic and neither did my Mother. My Grandfather said, his grandfather came from a magical family in America though." Edmee explained.

"You're a muggle born then?" Scorpius asked hesitantly. "You didn't know you were a witch?"

"No, but I guess it should have been a giveaway when I set my father's hair on fire once." The lone girl grinned wickedly. "He hadn't been happy when his hair suddenly started smoking during a Sunday Sermon. I thought it was rather funny."

"You set your father's hair on fire?" Albus squeaked slightly.

"Yes. Didn't know I could, but can't say I didn't have some fun doing it."

"I like you," Scorpius said happily. "I think she's rather interesting."

"Nothing interesting about setting your father's hair on fire."

"Speak for yourself I'd rather like to set my father's hair on fire sometimes."

The two bickered for a while, before the Trolley Witch eventually came by to see if they wanted anything from the cart. Edmee was rather shocked by the abnormal selection of wizarding candy and settled on a bag of 'Sugared Butterfly Wings' and 'Cockroach Clusters'.

"Are there real-" Pause "Is there any-" Pause "Am I about to eat actual bugs?"

"Don't worry Edmee." Albus popped in, grabbing a 'Blood Pop', 'Chocolate Frog', and 'Coldren Cup' from the cart. "Cockroaches are rather healthy for you, course they're less health dipped in chocolate but still healthy."

"Is that seriously what you think I have a problem with. You know it's not normal to eat a bug in the non-magical world, or least not in England or America."

"Calm down." Scorpius leaned in whispered quietly to the girl. "You don't have to eat them if you don't want to, I'll share my 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean' with you. Also, Albus is just pulling you on, he refuses to eat 'Cockroach Clusters' because he can't imagine eating bugs either."

"This is my life now, eating chocolate covered bugs?"

Let the record show, Edmee had eaten one of the 'Sugared Butterfly Wings' and was rather surprised to find she liked the sweet treat.

Let the record also show, Edmee had also eaten one of the 'Cockroach Clusters' and wasn't surprised to find out she hated the bitter garbage. Both boys howled with laughter as they watched her spit out the disgusting chocolate.

"So, what house are you in?" Albus asked.

"Don't have one, I'm a first year but I've read up on all the houses. I hope to be either a Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Can't see myself dealing with either the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor as housemates." The Jones' explained. "Though, honestly don't you think you would have noticed a schoolmate with purple hair before now?"

"Hey!" Both boys yelled.

"Calm down, so what house are you two in?"

"Slytherin." The Potter confirmed.

"So it's decided. I'll just be in Slytherin with the two of you."

The three passed the remainder of the trip taking turns eating 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean'. Laughing when one of them got a rather disgusting bean. The boys were almost in tears when the say Edmee disgusted face after eating a cockroach flavored bean.

~~Hogwarts~~

"You are supposed to go on the boats with all the other first years," Albus explained.

"That sounds dreadful," Edmee exclaimed. "I'm riding along with you two, and it won't be a problem as long as the two of you blend in."

"Us. You have purple hair."

"That could easily pass as black in the night if you'd shut your mouth Potter."

The sorting ceremony that night went smoothly, no one paying much attention to the purple haired girl who caused the hat to stall for a few seconds before sending her to Slytherin with her new friends.

No one, not even the Head Master had noticed Edmee step into the line late.

It was a rather ironic start to a very memorable year.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two weeks of school went by amazingly for the three (sort of) new friends.

The group spent every possible moment together, only splitting up for the occasional lessons because of Edmee's difference in a year.

Albus and Scorpius did however always walk Edmee to her classes and both took turns carrying her needed books despite the female's early protests. As a show of pride, Edmee started waiting for the boys outside their classes, as they ran ten minutes longer than her first-year lessons and carried their books to the dorms.

Not that anyone cared to notice them.

Most nights were spent talking in the Slytherin common room till late hours. Topics were always changing as the three talked in a rather rapidly and randomly pace. A few upperclassmen who had attempted to eavesdrop on them, because any knowledge could be used for power, had quickly given up with only a pounding headaches to show for their efforts.

It was during these nights that they found out they share more than terrible names.

All three had a deep love for music whether it be playing, singing, or just listening to it. They all played different instruments, Albus had begun learning to play the harp when he was five by ear, Scorpius had learned to play the piano under his mother's watchful eye, and Edmee had taught to play the cello by a private tutor. They all also hoped to learn to play more , hopefully, less formal, instruments in the future.

Each knew and enjoyed formal dancing with interests ranging from the Cha-Cha to the Waltz and almost everything in between.

None of them had many (if any at all) friends before starting Hogwarts, and the only friends they had in Hogwarts was the other two present people in the trio.

Most of the adults in their lives, with the exception of Scorpius and Albus' mothers, considered them to be very melancholy for no good reason as children. Most still considered them melancholy because of their tight control of on their respective emotions. Though they each felt like they did have the right to be rather melancholy if they felt like it.

Most surprising, each had a growing interest in politics both magical and muggle.

Scorpius readily told Edmee about his family's history on only their second night, not willing to become friends with her is she'd one day change her mind one day because of his family.

Edmee and Albus, in turn, didn't care much about their friend's family's misgiving. Recognize that Scorpius was his own person, and already proven to be different by befriending not only a Potter but also 'Muggle-Born'.

The three spent close to an hour laughing at the thought of Scorpius being Voldemort's son. Pointing out that Scorpius looked almost identical to his father and grandfather, and Albus pointed out on a more humorous note that the Malfoy had a very prominent long nose while Voldemort didn't even have one.

(Severus Snape was rolling in his grave, not because of anger, but because three children were sitting in the middle of the Slytherin dungeon laughing at a man who'd killed possibly a million people. He would have laughed if he could.)

Albus told Edmee about his family on the fifth night, telling her about every single thing he'd ever done to disgrace them. Admitting he wasn't very good at performing magic, and explained what his nickname 'Slytherin Squib' meant.

Scorpius silently supported him while he spilled out all of his well-hidden feelings and Edmee readily accepted him with open arms. Not believing that one of her first friends could be a disappointment in any way to anyone.

Edmee was a little more hesitant to speak about her family, mostly because there wasn't much to tell. Her mother died at a young age. Her father, who she deeply loved, didn't approve of her being a witch but allowed her to attend school. They weren't very close because they avoid topics that could possibly anger her very religious and strict father, which left them with little or nothing at all to speak about.

Eventually, it was admitted that her father didn't like Edmee's tomboy personality and wished for her to act like one of the empty-headed debutantes he wishes her to befriend. She refused and instead attends most social functions with her godfather, who encourages Edmee's political aspirations because she's expected to become the head of her family on her eighteenth birthday.

Yet, like all good things must eventually come to an end eventually.

The trio were one their way to Hagrid's Hut, mostly so Albus could just show off his newest friend to the half-giant. Albus always had a soft spot for the giant, and the feeling was obvious mutual if the weekly visits they shared were anything to go by.

"Care of Magical Creature at least sounds decent," Edmee said, fixing her silver and green scarf around her neck more firmly to keep away the growing chill. "Better compared to Deviation or Muggle Studies."

"You know most of us didn't grow up around Muggles right, that class is the only way we can learn about them so we can blend in." Scorpius reminded. "Imagine being thrown into a completely random culture with no prior knowledge?"

"Imagine? Scorpius that my current life as this moment."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes."

"Not to mention, if you've got a question you could always ask one of us?" Albus piped in from where he was balancing on one of the stone fences ahead of them. "Though, I guess if we had a question the same would apply, we could always just ask you."

"Exactly, so if there is a Muggle Studies for magical children. Why can't I take a class about the basics of the Wizarding World?" Edmee continued on in exasperation. "Like why isn't there cell phones, if I get on a plan and cast a spell will the plan fall out of the sky, or the most important question of all which can first the chicken or the egg?"

"Was that a muggle reference?" Albus asked.

"Ya."

"Continue on then."

"I just think it's stupid."

"You've got two years to worry about electives, Albus and I have a year."

"I don't like being in different years than the two of you, not to mention the lessons are rather boring since I've read through all my school books." Edmee looked curious for a second. "Would you two mind if a upped to your year, that way we could all be classmates."

Both boys stopped rather stunned by their newest friends question, upping a year was something rarely done and if it was done it was usually done by a six year who wanted to graduate early. Not to mention upping a year was never done by a muggle born, not even THE Hermione Granger.

"You are being serious, right?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"Ya," Edmee answered confidently before taking on. "But only if that's okay with the two of you of course."

"Course we don't care," Scorpius explained quickly before turning red. "Well, of course, we care because you're our friend, and if you need help we'll help you. Just don't do it for us."

"I'm not, weren't you listening, I'm terribly bored in all my classes."

"No matter what, you'll still be bored in Magical History."

"That was a given."

A comfortable silence surrounded the growing friends as they continued their walk towards Hagrid's hut. Cutting through the relatively empty and muddy quidditch pitch, content on ignoring the small ensemble of students and teachers preparing for a short pick up game to pass the time before dinner.

Rose, one of the ensemble students, quickly noticed her wild-haired cousin and loudly called him over. "Albus come over and play with us!"

Albus simply shrugged his shoulders at his cousin unapologetically, "You know I haven't ever really liked flying, besides I was taking Edmee to meet Hagrid for the first time. The three of us were planning on having some tea with him before heading to dinner."

"Edmee?" Rose asked curiously. "Who's she?"

"You haven't heard, Rose?" A lanky pug-faced fourth year Ravenclaw boy asked in an obnoxiously loud and sarcastic voice. "Slytherin's got itself a purple haired mud blood, there have been some nasty rumors about the three of them going around the castle. What the Slytherin Blood Traitor, Slytherin Squib, and Slytherin Mudblood do to pass all their free time away in their dorms?"

Edmee managed to flash a small well-developed smirk at the suddenly hush fallen group of teens, sending simultaneous chills down a majority of their spins. Professor Brown, who Edmee had been carrying on a decent conversation about potions with, couldn't help but hold her own breath as the girl took three very purposeful steps to stand in front of fourth year Ravenclaw who'd spoken.

"Is that name suppose to hurt me? Make me feel less adequate about my own magical abilities?" Edmee whispered her words quietly, making everyone surrounding lean in slightly to hear her delicate voice. "Because I'm not at all sorry to inform you this, but I don't know you or much care about your opinion of my blood. I know exactly where I come from, and I plan to wear it as an armor of sorts against bigots like yourself."

Hell quickly broke out.

.

.

.

"I feel so attacked right now."

Albus couldn't stop from rolled his eyes, the complete front of Edmee's previously white shirt was now covered in a sticky mix of both her own blood and a fourth year Ravenclaw's blood. Madam Pansy, one of the three Hogwart's medi-witches, was holding a blood-soaked rage against her broken nose. Out of all the things the quick-witted girl could have said, she chose the lame piece of garbage.

Scorpius was holding two ice packs against his newly blackened eyes, occasionally moaning and mutter words no one cared enough to decipher. Madam Pomfrey, the head medi-witch, could only pat his back comfortably as she forced a mild (and very disgusting) pain Daugherty down his swollen throat.

Albus had admittedly gotten off the easiest with only a broken rib and split lip.

"Well, what did you three learn from this experience?" Madam Pansy asked.

"That your son doesn't have many qualms, he's willing to hit those younger than him and isn't above cursing someone in the back," Edmee said nasally, ducking away before the witch could pinch her already broken noise. "I also see where he's picked it up."

"This isn't over."Scorpius annoyance clearly.

It wasn't and wouldn't end until someone's eventual death.


End file.
